Frustrations
by Thegoblinqueen1998
Summary: Sarah asks to see Jareths past, but sees more than she wanted to. Rated T for murder, violence and one little word. Oneshot, reviews would be nice considering this is my first fanfic!


Frustrations

Jareth was sitting on the edge of his and Sarah's bed, pinching his brow. For the past twenty minutes, he had been listening to his future queen fuss at him about not telling her things or communication issues. He couldn't tell. He was too tired.

"Jareth, I love you dearly and you know that! But don't you trust me with your past? I want to know about your childhood… you know plenty about mine…" She said with worry.

He looked up at her eyes and saw the worry she felt. He sighed, defeated, and stood. "My dearest, please, before I show you my past, understand this. Now that we are engaged to be married, you can never leave me, ever. Once a fae is engaged to his soulmate, he or she, mortal or fae cannot go back. You are passed the point of no return now, Sarah. Remember my love that you can't leave me ever again."

Sarah chuckled at the thought. She knew she'd never leave him, for he was her all. She couldn't if she wanted to. "Jareth, why would you ever think I'd leave you? It's nearly physically impossible for me to ever leave you, love. I'm not going anywhere, and you can count on that." She reassured him. Suddenly, as one tear shed down his cheek, worry struck her. For she had never seen her Jareth cry.

Jareth grabbed her hand and made a crystal with his free one. "Show me the past" He whispered. He closed his eyes, and she closed his, as they disappeared into his memory.

* * *

><p>Sarah opened her eyes to see that she was still in their room. They stood in a dark corner, away from all light. From the bed, she heard screaming. On the bed, she saw a woman giving birth. The woman was a blindingly beautiful creature. She had sky blue eyes and nearly platinum hair. Aside from her large baby belly, she had a beautiful figure. Her forehead was beaded with sweat and everything on or near the bed was covered in blood. The doctor, at the end of the bed, was telling her to push harder. Sarah stood in the dark corner with Jareth for what seemed like hours before the doctor yelled, "One more, Ureena, and he'll he here!" With one final exhausting push, Ureena's child was out into the world.<p>

The baby came out howling bloody murder. Ureena collapsed exhausted on her pillows and smiled. The baby was wrapped in the blanket his mother had made for him just a few months before, and handed to Ureena.

_That must be Jareth as a baby! _Sarah thought. She had one single glimpse of the child and her heart melted. He was adorable as a newborn. Ureena took the baby into her arms and smiled a weak smile, which quickly faded as a man walked into the room. The man was a tall and masculine. He had a mullet almost identical to Jareth's, and pale white skin. He wore a silky white Victorian robe, and knee high boots with silver gloves and white pants. He had a half scowl on his face, and Ureena became terrified instantly.

"Is our child a son?" The man asked Ureena. _That must be the king… Jareth's father… _ Sarah thought. Sarah knew nothing of Jareth's family. She was surprised to see how much he looked like both of his parents.

Ureena looked up at her king. "And if it is, will you stop your mortal affairs?" Ureena asked silently. She glared at him with fire in her eyes, as he glared back at her with the same rage.

The king snapped his fingers. "Leave us, doctor. We are in no need of your services anymore." He murmured slowly, shooing the doctor away.

The doctor bowed. "Yes, king Embral." The doctor said. Embral remained staring at Ureena and the child for the time that the doctor got out of the room and left them alone. The king flicked his wrist and the baby was out of her arms, and into the cradle in the next room.

"Ureena, don't make this harder than it is." Embral growled out. "Give me the child." His eyes were in full focus of the exhausted woman in his bed. She looked at him with pure disgust.

"You dare treat me, your wife AND queen like one of your savage subjects?" She barked out. "I should take our child to the aboveground and keep him away from you like so many of your mortal lovers do! But then I remember that I actually love you, Embral. Through all the PAIN you have caused me, I love you through my hate!"

Embral had decided that she was done with. The king walked to his wife and grabbed her by the neck and slamming her against the wall. He squeezed with all of his might on her neck.

"Ureena, you know too much, and I have had enough from you, ignorant woman! Take it back this instant!" He barked.

Ureena smiled. This was the first time she would get justice, and she wasn't going to let it slide away from her this easily. "I'd… Rather… DIE!" She hissed out, and then suddenly realized the majority of what she said.

Embral sighed. "Any last wishes before I can make that possible, Ureena?" He demanded. Embral looked into his wife's eyes with sadness. She had been his wife for 132 years and he had bonded to her. He didn't want to kill Ureena, but he couldn't just let what she had done go without consequence.

"Our son… His name is… Jareth… Embral… make sure… he has the life that…that he deserves…" she rasped out. She could barely breathe, for his grip was as strong as her will to make sure her son lived well.

Embral looked at her in humor. He sighed delightfully and grabbed the doctor's scalpel he had left in the room. He mumbled a word in prayer and slit her throat.

"If that is your wish, you should not have left your child. But I promise to do my best, Ureena. I love you." He said, dropping her lifeless body to the floor. A single tear fell from his mismatched eyes as he watched his dead wife lay there bleeding. From the corner of the room, Sarah put her hands over her gaping mouth. She was at a loss of words.

Jareth removed her hands from her face. "He can't see nor hear us, love." He whispered painfully.

Sarah looked at Jareth as though she had taken his happiness and threw it on the ground like it meant absolutely nothing. "Jareth… I… I'm speechless. I had no idea tha-"she was cut off as Jareth put one finger over her mouth, grabbed her hand and the scene shifted.

* * *

><p>Sarah was suddenly in one of the many castles study rooms. She and Jareth stood watching from the other side of the room and King Embral talked to what looked like a schoolteacher. Embral listened as the schoolteacher talked to her king.<p>

"Prince Jareth is very good in reading, writing, and arithmetic. History is an average score, like most of his other classmates, but he is falling behind in Science class. He seems to not understand physics and bio chemistry," she explained nonchalantly, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal out of fear of her king. "But every day, your highness, I have seen the prince excel in the two subjects of dance and music. Not only does he sing and dance very well, he's the only person in the class who listens to me. His music and choreographic career can go very far, and he can become a great artist someday." She explained proudly. Embral glared at the schoolteacher.

"Remove him from those classes immediately. I don't want you or anyone else giving him art lessons, ever again! Be certain he is put in magic and kingly-hood classes instead. Double his History homework and TRIPLE his science homework! I will NOT have a pansy son! He is a disgrace to me enough without acting like a female!" The king shouted. The schoolteacher let out a whimper and assured him she'd do so. Sarah's eyes widened as she looked at the small child standing in the doorway, his eyes filled with heavy tears as he suddenly ran. Jareth snapped his fingers and the two of them were in his childhood bedchamber.

The young boy slammed the door shut and locked it before running to his bed and buried his face in his pillows. Soon, loud knocking followed him like a lost puppy.

"Jareth, open this door at ONCE!" Embral yelled. "If you refuse, I'll force this door open!" A few minutes passed before the door flung open. After opening it, Embral ripped the door off of the wall and ran to his son. A young Jareth crawled away from his father, in fear of what he might do. With one hand, Embral grabbed his son by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"You are not to have a door, or go into the study corridor ever again. If you deliberately disobey me, or go against my word, I shall send you to that whore you would call mother." He said calmly, throwing Jareth to the ground.

The young boy curled up into the fetal position and sobbed for the rest of the evening. Sarah watched in horror as the young boy screamed, hurt by the harsh words and the strong grip of his father's hands. Jareth's hands tightened around Sarah's, and the scene shifted again.

* * *

><p>A teenage Jareth had a knife to Embral's throat, snarling at just the sight of his father. "You killed my MOTHER!" He rasped out. He held the knife closer to Embral's throat, making him flinch.<p>

"You are an absolute MONSTER, who deserves to die!" Jareth screamed, his teeth clenched his anger from slicing Embral's jugular.

The king slyly smiled. "You have become me, son. You are now ready to become king, your highness." Embral hissed out. The crown magically floated from Embral's head to Jareth's. Jareth had finally realized that he had become just a copy of his father. In defeat, he slammed his father to the floor and put his foot on his chest. He pointed his finger to his father on the ground.

"Then here is my first order of business. You will be put into an oubliette, farther away than any other oubliette is. You will stay there for the next century, where you cannot escape. If you try, I will kill you. I give you the next two millenniums to think about what you have done." With a snap of his fingers, Embral was gone, and the kingdom was at relief of being out of his control.

Sarah looked at her king, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. They closed their eyes and the scene shifted one last time.

* * *

><p>Jareth and Sarah had ended up in a hospital room. There was another woman giving birth, Linda Williams to be precise. Sarah had looked closely and realized in an instant that she was watching her birth. The couple stood by the bed for hours before Linda was finished giving birth. Linda held her child, the baby cooing gently at her mother. Linda heard a knock on the door and signaled the doctors away from her and her baby. When she called the knocker in, a man with bleach blonde mullet and black cape walked in. Sarah looked closely and realized that it was Jareth, only 23 years before.<p>

"Hello, Linda!" Jareth said with delight. "And how is little Sarah doing? Is she healthy? She looks just like you, Linda. Beautiful child, she is!" He said with content of looking at his soulmate.

Linda glared at Jareth in complete hate. "You are not, and I repeat, NOT taking my baby tonight. She will die… I will die." She replied dryly. Linda knew about Jareth, and she knew all too well about what a fae was capable of doing, of attracting... She wouldnt let the king take her daughter just yet.

Jareth threw his head back and laughed. "I never asked you to, Linda!" he said, humored by her ignorance. He created a crystal, threw it on the ground and he was gone. Linda's eyes widened and she held her child close, realizing that she had to give the child to her father for protection. Sarah finally understood...she finally knew why.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, they were back in their bedchamber. Sarah felt her loves hand part from her own, and felt sorrow for her future husband, her best friend, the one that was there when she needed him, and now she had caused him pain.<p>

His eyes showed her everything... his emotion and thoughts. The man she knew he was, and the man he thought he had become. The man he was cold and bitter, and the man he was with _her_ in the room. She knew everything about Jareth. Her goblin king, the one who loved her... and she loved him more and more everyday. She understood now why he didn't want her to know about his past.

Jareth sat back down on his bed, waiting for the ammunition inside of Sarah's mind to explode. Instead, Sarah walked over to her king and cradled his face into her palms. She kissed his lips gently, with love and sorrow for his past. Sarah raised his chin to make him look at her.

"I'm so sorry I made you relive that, my love. Please forgive me, for I should've left it alone when you asked. Do you need anything? Water maybe?" She asked in concern and care. For she did care, she cared more than anything. She would protect Jareth from the world, even if that meant herself. _What have I done...?_ She asked herself.

Jareth giggled, a sound that was like music to Sarah's ears. "No love, just come to bed. I'm exhausted from using this much magic in one hour." He took her into his arms and lay down with her. She snuggled up close to him, feeling his warm flesh over hers.

"I love you, Jareth." She whispered.

"And I love you, Sarah…" He said. Closing his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep.

A slice of sunlight peeked through Jareth's bedroom curtains like a curious puppy, causing him to wake from his slumber. He opened his eyes and saw his Sarah, next to him sleeping. He smiled and kissed her forehead. _She's adorable while she sleeps, _Jareth thought. Sarah smiled in her sleep, almost hearing his thoughts. _Wonder what shes dreaming about..._ He thought.

"I wasn't dreaming love, I was smiling because I'm in the arms of the best man on earth.." She said.

He looked at her, grinning with mischief. "I thought you didnt know magic?" He asked.

She looked at him, finally awake. "You were saying it out loud! I could hear you!"

Confusion crossed his mind. "I haven't had breakfast, and you haven't had coffee. This should change before one of us ends up grumpy. What do you think, Sarah dearest?" he asked.

She kissed him on the lips, signaling she knew he'd been reading her mind. "Of course, Jareth. Good morning"

He kissed her forehead "And goodmorning to you, precious."

* * *

><p><em>So yeah, just a fangirl! SO tell me what you think, im a newbie. :D <em>


End file.
